


【History2-是非】黑化肥会挥发

by Topofwall



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall
Summary: 大概是一个小非凭借人畜无害的童颜钓鱼执法的故事吧（口胡）





	1. 黑化肥会挥发 之 日常篇

**Author's Note:**

> ！！！预警：
> 
> 是奕杰和小非均黑化！！！  
> 涉及血腥暴力情节，三观歪歪的！
> 
> 无聊时的小脑洞  
> 勿带三观无上升原人物  
> 重度OOC！！
> 
> 雷者勿入

是奕杰挂了电话，去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒。喝了一半，没忍住将啤酒罐捏爆  
剩余的酒液被挤压出来，浇在地板上  
他低声骂了句脏话  
起身去小优的卧室确认了一下  
小优睡得很沉很香，呼吸均匀  
是奕杰轻轻将卧室门掩上  
然后拿出手机确认时间： 01:30AM  
小优有时候6:30AM 就会醒  
他还有大概五个小时  
他要在五个小时内结束掉这个事情

是奕杰开车到了那个居民楼楼下  
这个居民楼建在老城区  
老城区的建筑物陈旧切分布密集  
建筑材料的隔音效果也欠佳  
绑架人勒索想到这种地方也不知道是绑匪心大还是太蠢

他轻巧而快速地爬上五楼，脚步几乎没有声音  
然后拿出口袋里的铁丝  
这种老式建筑的门实在过于简单，毫无挑战性  
门开了

非盛哲坐在客厅，正对着门  
他嘴上被封着胶条，双手被绑在椅背  
旁边的沙发上挤着三个陌生的男人，似乎都已经睡着了

“还装吗？”是奕杰几不可见地松了口气。  
他的小非无奈地笑了，眼角弯弯的  
非盛哲自己把手松开，撕掉了嘴上的胶带，站起来：  
“老师你不来救我吗？”

是奕杰刚才没瞧仔细，现在再看，沙发上最靠外躺着的男人额角有点乌青  
“这么暴力吗？”他向着非盛哲两三步走过去，将对方揽进怀里拍了拍背。  
“还好吧，只是敲晕了而已。”非盛哲抬头盯着老师的脸  
瞳孔大而黑，很是无辜  
“还好～很温柔～”是奕杰无奈地勾勾嘴角，“同学你想怎么处理啊？”  
“老样子吧？”  
“不行。动静太大了。这种老式居民楼隔音很差的。”  
“那今天不能玩啰？”小非很不开心  
“撒娇也没用。”老师很铁面无私

“好啦～“非盛哲假意抱怨几句，去厨房翻找出菜刀和水果刀，然后穿好围裙。  
走回沙发，在三个男人的脖子上各划了一下。喉管被切断，血漫出来，被布质沙发很好地吸收。然后视神经被小心切断，六只眼珠完整地取出，装在了一个大碗里。  
非盛哲将碗放在茶几上，刀叉整齐放好。  
血还在不断地流淌，沙发已经承载不住，血流向了地面。非盛哲退开以免沾上血迹。

他取下围裙，两把刀被围裙包裹起来。放回了厨柜里。  
一切打扫整齐。他将自己刚才坐的椅子抬了起来，是奕杰熟练地接过。

两人驱车去了材料粉碎厂，将椅子和塑胶手套扔进了垃圾堆里。  
两样东西完美地融入成千上万的废弃品。

是奕杰开车回家。他瞟了一眼时间  
3:47AM

“我很喜欢老城区那边，都没有监控，很方便。”小非在副驾上，放松地看着窗外  
“可是新城区建筑密度小啊，隔音会更好。”是奕杰反驳道。  
“嗯，那下次我去新城区好了。”  
“没有下次了。”是奕杰无奈地发出禁令。  
“喂！干嘛啦。”  
“我可不想再帮你收拾烂摊子了，所以以后请你离那种人口失踪高频地段远一点。高中生！”  
“我都大学毕业三年了诶！”  
“可是你还是像高中生啊？”  
“是奕杰！”  
“在～”  
“……”


	2. 黑化肥会挥发 之 海外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小非凭借自己的童颜再次钓鱼执法成功（鼓掌～）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！预警：
> 
> 是奕杰和小非均黑化！！！  
> 涉及血腥暴力情节，三观歪歪的！
> 
> 无聊时的小脑洞  
> 勿带三观无上升原人物  
> 重度OOC！！
> 
> 雷者勿入

01  
“搞不懂那群人，干嘛想到来Quebec City啊？”非盛哲抬手擦了擦额角的汗。  
太晒了  
大晴天没有任何云的遮挡，紫外线直直照射在人身上，无处躲藏  
在这种大晴天，是奕杰非要拉着他坐在户外喝咖啡  
奇怪的事，除了是奕杰这么不怕死之外  
竟然还有很多志同道合之人和他们一同坐在户外  
一边喝冰咖，一边忍受太阳的暴晒

“因为这边冬天能持续半年啊。所以人们才格外珍惜阳光。”是奕杰淡定地过滤掉小非墨镜后传来的幽怨视线，一边给自己的脖子补防晒。

非盛哲还想张口抱怨什么，是奕杰状作漫不经心地往右边一瞥：“他们来咯。”  
这句话果然很有效，非盛哲马上安静下来。

“他们进了隔壁那个餐厅，大概去吃brunch。”因为非盛哲背对着街道，是奕杰直播了那一行人的路线。  
“我过去了。”非盛哲想要起身，手却被是奕杰轻轻按住。  
“注意安全。”  
“我知道～”  
“我想吻你。”  
“现在不是该高调的时候啦！”非盛哲笑着轻轻把手抽出来。  
他站起身，离开前轻轻拍了拍是奕杰的肩：“优优也是我女儿啊。”

是奕杰坐着没动，他看见他的小非走到了隔壁餐厅，推门进去  
是奕杰喝了口咖啡  
抬手看看表  
20分钟之后，小非和那四个人一起从餐厅走了出来  
其中一个男人手绕过小非的肩，揽着他的小非  
男人力气有点大，小非被揽着走，时而踉跄几步，却一直温温柔柔地笑着  
男人手腕上的表在阳光底下反射出刺眼的光  
晃得人眼花  
是奕杰却直直盯着，一动不动

是奕杰又喝了一口咖啡  
冰咖的杯子外壁上凝了一层细细的水珠  
凝成一行，淌到桌上  
沾湿了桌面、收据和是奕杰的手  
在那群人快要走到巷子尽头转弯的时候  
他站了起来，安静跟了过去

高纬地区，夏季日照时间长得过分  
晚上8点还丝毫没有日落的迹象  
Fairmont Le Chateau Frontenac 大堂里的灯却早早地亮了起来  
非盛哲的肩膀被男人的腕表硌得很疼  
“你们住在这里吗？”非盛哲怯生生地开口，像是一只独自旅行人生地不熟的小鹿。  
“对啊～”男人用手轻挑地捏住非盛哲的下巴晃了晃  
非盛哲温顺地低下眼眸  
“你是在这边上学吗？”  
“对啊，趁着暑假出来旅游。”非盛哲声音小小的。  
“上大学了吗？”  
“暑假之后念year zero。”  
“可是你看起来蛮小的诶。”  
“我念书比较早……”  
“哦？”男人终于开始感兴趣，闲聊转变为了正式的问答，“这么说小朋友你未满18啰？”  
“明……明年啦……”  
“小孩子一个人出门很危险的诶。”男人砸砸嘴，摸摸非盛哲的头，“可是你运气比较好，遇到了我们。”  
“谢……谢谢。”  
“那么客气干嘛啦！大哥哥们可以保护你的哦。”男人眼里映着大堂里的暖色灯光，“要不要先跟哥哥们去房间里聊聊天？”  
非盛哲向男人怀里靠了靠，轻轻点头。

02  
“你们记得一个叫优优的小女孩吗？”非盛哲仍然保持着腼腆的笑容，声音软软糯糯。

“谁，谁他妈会记得啊！你们到底想要干什么？”男人惊恐地挣扎，却不敢再大声呼救。  
因为刚才尝试这么做的一个同伴的舌头被扔在了男人脚边。  
“优优她现在还好，受到了很大的惊吓，不过在慢慢恢复。”非盛哲一边叙述一边将另一个被困住手脚的男人拖过来，将男人的头抱在怀里，拿过钳子，不顾那个男人的挣扎掰开他的嘴。  
“幸好优优很聪明，才偷偷跑掉。”非盛哲一颗一颗地拔着男人的牙齿，一边熟练地把医用棉塞进男人口腔止血。“可是优优的两个同学没有那么幸运，好可怜。”  
然后他没再继续说话，只是安静地拔掉一颗颗牙。  
房间里也没有任何其他人再敢说话，惊恐地注视着非盛哲的每一个动作。  
完成了手里的工作，非盛哲把男人的嘴闭合上，缠上几圈胶带。

非盛哲站了起来，走到带着腕表的男人身前，蹲下  
“我真的很好奇，你们就那么喜欢小孩子吗？”

“这个我来好了。”坐在角落里一直保持沉默的是奕杰终于开口。  
还清醒着的两个男人条件反射地抖了一下。  
小非乖乖将刀递过来，是奕杰接过，然后揽过非盛哲吻了吻他的嘴角  
男人绝望地哑着嗓子小声哭嚎。  
“变态！你不要过来！滚开！”  
“哎，”是奕杰叹了口气，拉过了男人的手腕，“到底谁是变态啦。明明你们才是脔童的变态啊，何必这样。”  
非盛哲走过来帮忙把男人拖往浴室：“不要喊太大声哦，不然我就得切开你的喉管。”

小电锯的动静不太大，浴缸里铺了好几层医用无菌布。  
男人脸色惨白，额头上是密密麻麻的汗珠。  
“我不会放过你们……我会报警的……”男人几乎已经没有了开口说话的力气。  
“你不会。”是奕杰完成了手中的工作，关了电锯的开关，带着手套将男人的手拿起来，腕表还完好地戴在上面，像是个艺术品。“在台湾绑架猥亵儿童的逃犯偷渡来这边，为什么会想不通去报警呢？”  
“你又猜，我会不会去报警呢？”  
男人看着蹲在自己面前的是奕杰，转头看看正用鲁米诺试剂仔细打扫房间的非盛杰。  
他没有忍住，冲过去扑在马桶上干呕。  
“安心啦，至少你现在知道了为什么我们选择不杀你。”是奕杰把手腕用无菌布包好，拿出了浴室，“性命无忧啰。”

四个男人被精心地止血，包扎，注射了微量麻醉剂，放在床上盖好被子。  
他们的手腕、舌头、牙齿和下体被福尔马林泡好放在了旁边。  
“烦请谨慎保管～”是奕杰拍了拍被子，眼镜后的眼睛眯成一条缝。

拉着小非出门前，是奕杰示威似的拉开小非的衣服，在被男人揽过的肩膀上狠狠留下了一个吻痕。


	3. 初遇篇（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重点突出一个惨
> 
> 大概是 大黑化肥 把 小白化肥 变成 小黑化肥 的故事吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哎，脑洞一时爽，填坑火葬场说的是我本人吧  
> 本来只是个一发完的小脑洞  
> 结果越续越长 越续越长……头秃……
> 
> ！！！预警：
> 
> 是奕杰和小非均黑化！！！  
> 涉及血腥暴力情节，三观歪歪的！
> 
> 无聊时的小脑洞  
> 勿带三观无上升原人物  
> 重度OOC！！
> 
> 雷者勿入

熟悉的窒息感再次包裹上来  
冰冷 窒息 恐惧  
五秒之后他终于接触到了空气 赶紧大口呼吸将新鲜的氧气吸入肺部  
三秒之后窒息感再次袭来  
他不小心呛到了水 不得已开始用力挣扎

按着他头的几双手在他挣扎了数秒却不得之后  
终于兴致缺缺地放开了  
他猛地把头从水中抬起来 终于重获自由  
背后被一只脚猛地一踹 他只来得及用胳膊撑一下自己  
胳膊肘被撞得生疼

“小非非，这样你看起来干净多了哦！”几个施暴者围上来  
拿出手机开始对着非盛哲拍照  
他现在浑身上下都湿淋淋的 十分狼狈  
可是面对手机镜头 他却连抬起胳膊遮挡的勇气都没有  
只能垂着头

其中一个男生拍了好几张照片，收回手机，凑上前来：  
“哎，小非非，是那个学长亲口说你很脏的哦～我们帮你从头到脚洗得这么干净，不道谢吗？”  
非盛哲仍旧低着头咬着嘴唇，不发一言  
“啧啧啧，这个人，一点感恩心都没有诶。”男生回头对自己的同伴抱怨。  
同伴会意地把刚才的那桶水拿过来，笑嘻嘻地看着坐在地上的非盛哲：  
“说声谢谢啦？～”  
非盛哲仍然没有出声 半桶水被泼在身上  
十月气温已经开始转凉 本来就被浇了一身凉水的非盛哲忍不住颤抖  
“你看他在发抖诶！”男生惊喜地喊道，然后又倒下另外半桶凉水。  
“说谢谢！快点啊！”

非盛哲仍然咬着嘴唇不发一言。连他也不知道自己到底在坚持什么。  
“啧，无聊。脏成这样了还这么嘴硬。”  
几个男生无趣地踢了几脚他的腹部和小腿，然后骂骂咧咧地离开了。

非盛哲又在地上坐了五分钟，大概是确认那几个同学真的走掉  
才小心地站起来 他开始埋头捡自己的书包和散落在厕所各处的东西  
书，笔袋，钱包，手机  
还好东西都在

手机响了 是短信提示音  
是刚才其中一个男生发来的一张照片  
上周他在club后门被一个陌生男人压在墙上时 被偷拍的

他当时有点醉了 而且刚被学长甩 还被言语暴力 那一整天意识根本就是恍惚的  
才做了这个让自己后悔不已的事  
虽然中途他清醒过来 推开男人跑掉了

下面紧接着发来一句话  
“是你吧？”  
非盛哲开始发抖  
“如果我把照片放到学校论坛，你觉得你会被开除吗？:)”

为什么？为什么？他一直在忍耐，在承受  
为什么这群人还是不肯放过他？  
他做错了什么？！  
为什么不肯放过他？

非盛哲把手机砸在地上，抱着头蹲下  
“叮零——”又有新短信  
非盛哲眼眶红着 抽泣着地爬过去 捡起手机  
“不想被发在网路上的话，晚上就来照片上这个老地方，有惊喜哦～”

非盛哲到的时候，对方还没有来  
他感觉自己有点情感耗竭 任何恐惧、难过的情绪都消失在心底的黑洞  
他现在只是觉得很累 他只想快点把事情解决掉  
不能让妈知道

“小非非！哇你真来了哦？！”几个男生老远就开始喊他的名字  
“照片里的人真的是你哦？”几个男生把他围到墙角  
“哎，看不出来，小非非有这么放荡的一面哦。”几个男生哄笑起来  
“那在我们面前还装什么装啦？”  
“Gay吧好玩吧？”  
“咦～你别碰他啦！感染上艾滋怎么办？”

“哎，我们来玩个游戏好不好？”一个男生用手指挑起非盛哲的下巴  
非盛哲偏头躲开  
“魅力大考验！”男生们好像很兴奋，你一句我一句，“小非非你站在这边，如果一个晚上有超过四个男人来‘光顾’你，就算你赢好不好？”  
一个男生塞了好几包避孕套在他手里  
“什么？”非盛哲难以置信地看着面前的几个人，忍不住地战栗  
“否则，明天学校论坛，你肯定会被置顶！”男生的眼里闪着光  
大家又哄笑起来

非盛哲有点搞不懂  
为什么这群人就是不肯放过他  
他到底做错了什么？他只是喜欢上了学长而已啊  
还是学长先跟他说喜欢他的啊  
他做错了什么？为什么大家都不肯放过他  
就像一只老鼠 无论是挣扎还是忍受  
都不会被猫放过 被当作一个玩物、一个消遣

一个陌生的男人一直在吮吸他的耳朵和脖子  
他能肯定那几个人又拍了新照片  
这就像是一个无底洞 从他上周做出后悔决定的那一刻开始 永远结束不了  
他好累 很累  
男人的手向他下身摸过去  
他终于忍不住抓住了男人的手  
男人的力气很大 甩开了他的手  
然后粗暴地将他的衬衫从校裤里扯出来

然后男人被拉开了 似乎还被打了一拳  
“高中生都不放过。你是人吗？”

刚才那算第一个人吧 非盛哲茫然地想  
男人走过来 拍了拍他的肩  
“喂，你没事吧？”

这可以算第二个吗？非盛哲的眼睛没有神采  
“我在跟你说话！”

他把手中的避孕套拍在男人脸上  
勾起嘴角  
“你要不要和我做？”

一巴掌狠狠地打在了脸上 将他打得稍微清醒了一点  
仿佛把他的心打开了一条缝 沉重而压抑的情感再次朝他涌来  
非盛哲感到难以呼吸

不远处的角落里响起了窸窸窣窣的声音  
那几个人应该是看事态不对准备跑路  
男人朝那个地方走了两步，发现被一道铁丝网拦着。  
他叹了口气走回来：  
“手机。”  
非盛哲抬起头，眼眶通红，却没能流出眼泪：“啊？”  
“我说，手机！”  
男人一把拿过手机，先是给自己发了条短信交换号码，然后又翻出了那几个男生和非盛哲的短信记录大概看了一遍，然后复制号码发给自己。

然后把手机还到非盛哲手上：“我大概知道怎么回事了。你也真是倒霉遇上这群人。”  
不知道男人想干嘛，非盛哲只是低着头，他现在也不太在意了

“等到这周末，我联系你。”男人拍了拍非盛哲的肩。看他没反应  
“有力气撑到周末吗？”  
非盛哲有些惊讶地抬起头：“你怎么知道我——” 想要结束掉一切……  
男人笑笑：“撑到周末，会有惊喜哦～”  
又是惊喜……非盛哲忍不住苦笑，不过没差，人生不会更糟糕了

“你是谁？”

男人没有停下脚步也没有回头再看他：  
“一个无聊的路人大叔。”


	4. 初遇篇（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！预警：
> 
> 是奕杰和小非均黑化！！！  
> 涉及血腥暴力情节，三观歪歪的！
> 
> 无聊时的小脑洞  
> 勿带三观勿上升原人物  
> 重度OOC！！
> 
> 雷者勿入

不知何故，第二天自己的照片并没有被上传到学校论坛  
也不知何故，这两天那五个男生都没有来上课

虽然他们平时逃课跑去网吧通宵成性，老师家长已经懒得理  
非盛哲还是有一种预感  
他们这次的消失和那个男人有关  
那个“无聊的路人大叔”

周末的那个惊喜究竟是什么呢？  
等着男人的联系是他能熬过这几天的唯一支撑  
周三在厕所被泼了一身冷水导致他昨天发烧了一整天  
晚上实在熬不住 去家用药箱里翻出退烧药自己吃

翻出药箱旁边抽屉里放着的小刀片时  
非盛哲心中漫出的痒意让他几乎坚持不住  
如果没有男人承诺的“惊喜”  
非盛哲不确定自己会做什么蠢事

从周五放学那一刻起，到周六早晨  
非盛哲都没有放下过自己的手机  
甚至晚上觉都没睡踏实

吃了早饭 娟姐要值白班先走了

10:15AM  
“叮零——”

非盛哲一把抓起手机 双手有点失控地颤抖  
连解锁都解了三次才成功

“XX区XX路XX号XX层XX号。”  
非盛哲抓起外套冲出家门。

公车走得不疾不徐，风从敞开的车窗吹进来，带着秋天的一点凉意  
非盛哲感觉心情的尾调久违的清爽  
仿佛柠檬和茉莉的结合 奇特又美好

到站 下车  
非盛哲忍不住小跑起来  
感觉自己被交还了16岁少年该有的朝气与毛躁  
按地址找到了地方  
这里是新开发区 人还不多  
一栋又一栋新建的大厦还未完全投入使用  
进大门 上楼 按照门牌号走到了门口  
非盛哲突然有点踌躇 抬起的右手迟迟发不了力敲门

门就是在这时被突兀地打开  
男人站在里面，镜片后的眼睛懒懒地眯起来，嘴角上勾  
一开口声音很懒散：“你在怕什么？进来吧。”  
非盛哲默默咽了口唾沫，抬脚走了进去。

经过玄关进了客厅  
他抬头看了一眼 然后转身就往回退  
被男人一把拉住  
明明在门口非盛哲没有听到任何声音！屋子里明明很安静！

他抬头惊恐地看着男人，男人无奈地耸耸肩。

客厅里有五个椅子，五个男生被绑在上面  
眼睛里混沌又恐惧 挣扎的身体却软绵绵的  
像极了三天前的自己

“无奈之举。”男人安慰性地从背后扶住非盛哲的肩，低下身子在他耳边冷静地解释，“对于霸凌者，反击必须是一次性的。如果你没有在一次反击中完全打碎他们，就会再次遭受到变本加厉的暴力。”  
非盛哲僵硬地站在客厅 抓着自己的衣角  
他不敢抬头看五个男生 也不敢回头

“适量的麻药和致幻剂，他们应该不会记住今天的任何事。你从没来过这里。”男人的语气疏离而理智

“你要不要试试？反击。”

非盛哲感觉自己在发抖  
不只是因为恐惧 他有点迷茫 有什么东西在失控  
溢出来 包裹住心脏  
他听到自己心脏跳得很快 宛若鼓点

-好吵-

“你看起来很兴奋哦。”男人的声音终于带上了点情绪

“啊？”非盛哲听见自己发出疑问，但他发现自己没有停下动作

被绑在椅子上的男生额头上泌出豆大的冷汗  
无菌刀片划进男生腹部的皮肤  
男生虚弱地哼了一声 并不清楚在发生什么  
随着腹部刀口的增多和深入  
血慢慢渗出 聚在一起 淌到板凳上、地板上、裤子、鞋

非盛哲瞪大眼睛细细地看  
他惊喜地发现 刀片划在别人的皮肤上也很好地止住了心里泛滥的痒意  
原来疼痛和自我伤害不是解决问题的唯一途径  
他闷笑了两声 眼泪滴在了手背上  
他感到很畅快

男人听见声音走了过来 凑近  
带过来一抹淡淡的香水味  
柠檬和茉莉  
“Lemon Blossom。”男人默契地答疑  
他深深吸气 沉溺其中

“画了什么？”  
“罂粟花。”非盛哲轻轻地说  
“很漂亮。”  
“是吗？刚好血和花都是深红色。”


	5. 确意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又黑又甜甜甜  
> 这大概就是黑糖味道的一章吧～
> 
> 矫情的summary大概就是：在最普通的一天最普通的场景中，我发现我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！预警：
> 
> 是奕杰和小非均黑化！！！  
> 涉及血腥暴力情节，三观歪歪的！
> 
> 无聊时的小脑洞  
> 勿带三观勿上升原人物  
> 重度OOC！！
> 
> 雷者勿入

晚上十一点  
街上几乎已经没有车和行人  
整个新店似乎都陷入睡眠 安静和平和  
只剩下偶尔一两辆货车在公路上疾驰

吴志强开着冷冻车往家走  
夜路总是让人昏昏欲睡  
他一晃神 差点没看见前面路边站的人  
回过神之前身体已经快过大脑 吴志强一脚踩死刹车  
冷冻车笨重地减速 在人影面前堪堪停住  
“靠北！他妈的神经病吗？半夜站在路边想赶着做鬼哦！”吴志强有点后怕，回神之后立即摇下副驾的车窗破口大骂

那个人似乎被吓到了，重重跌倒在地，过了好一会儿才战战兢兢地抬起头  
借着车灯的光线 吴志强看见似乎是个小男生 瞳孔映着车灯 亮晶晶的

像只小鹿

“对……对不起，我不是故意的。”男生小心翼翼地道歉，“我今天和朋友吵架，半途下车，结果天晚了也找不到车回市区，才想着来路边碰碰运气……”  
吴志强语气明显放缓，他清清嗓子：“回市区吗？上来吧。以后别干这么危险的事情了。”  
男生似乎有点不敢相信自己的好运，他抬起头睁大眼睛：“真的吗？谢谢你！”

吴志强刚醒过来没多久 发现自己在冷冻车的货厢里 温度很低  
身体已经冻得麻木 脖子上的小小针孔没带来任何不适  
衣服上已经结了一层薄薄的霜  
“啧，第一次看到送上门的肉自带冷藏室的。”他听见站在自己面前的男人叹了口气  
一沓照片被甩在他身上，继而掉在货厢地上  
是四个男生的生活照 都纤细白净 笑得很阳光  
“眼熟吗？”男人面无表情，眼睛隐藏在镜片后面甚至不能确定他在看向哪里  
吴志强看着几张照片 默默吞了口唾沫  
“要不要帮你回忆一下，比如说这个人，”男人挑出其中一张照片拿到吴志强脸前，照片中的男生很开心地笑着，背后写着XXX大学，“是我带过的一个学生，专业课很强，英语却很烂所以没能进硕士班，很可惜。”  
男人举照片的手很稳，一动不动保持了五秒  
然后换了另一张照片：“再比如这一位，听说他父母双亡，可是在便利店辛辛苦苦兼职供自己的大学学费，今年应该能顺利毕业。”

吴志强感觉自己的脑子似乎也被冻住了 他觉得自己甚至难以组织起男人发出的每一个音节  
什么大学 硕士班 离他的生活太远了 虚幻飘忽  
他只是个屠夫 他只知道自己不甘心一辈子呆在新店山区卖猪肉  
他只知道自己不知道为什么看见瘦弱的小男生就很兴奋  
他只觉得每次回家女人吵自己的声音都尖锐到令人烦躁 于是他总会忍不住把女人抡到地上让其闭嘴  
他从来不觉得有做错什么  
他日复一日地杀猪，运分好的猪肉到各个门店或是酒店后厨，然后晚上收工回家喝点酒，期待女人和小孩安份一点  
他自认本本分分地过自己的日子，偶尔在日常生活之外用有些不入流的手段找找“刺激”  
其他的一切人和事与他无关 他也不关心

脖子上的钝痛打断了吴志强飘忽而混乱的思绪  
他的眼睛重新聚焦 男人还蹲在自己面前 却没有看向自己  
脖子上的力道再次加强 他有了窒息感

“小非，今天你来吗？”男人很严肃地看着吴志强身后的男生  
非盛哲点了点头 简洁而坚定地表明态度  
是奕杰站了起来绕道了非盛哲身后扶住了他的肩膀  
就像每一次非盛哲尝试踏出安全区，老师都会站在他身后扶住他肩膀  
“再绕一圈。”男人冷静地出声指导  
“慢慢收紧，对。力道不要过大，这样不会让死状太难看，也能最大限度延长濒死时间。”  
吴志强失去了呼吸的能力 开始受不了地挣扎  
牢靠的捆绑和低温环境让他的挣扎软绵绵的毫无威胁  
“脖子可以说是一个人最脆弱的部位，关键却没有被很好地保护起来。”  
吴志强脸涨得由红变紫，他瞪大了眼睛眼珠可怖地突出来，舌头不受控制地伸到了嘴歪，唾沫横留  
挣扎的力度陡然变大 就像砧板上的鱼死前的最后一搏  
非盛哲并未受到影响 他保持着力度 眼睛一眨不眨地看着对方

 

 “老师跟那个学生很熟吗？”

  
十分突兀的问话 是奕杰甚至以为自己在幻听  
“啊？”他有些没反应过来地看向非盛哲  
发现对方仍然专注地盯着吴志强 力道近乎完美 仿佛从未开口过  
菱角嘴让他看起来永远在若有若无地微笑

非盛哲看着吴志强从剧烈的挣扎咳嗽，喷出唾沫，涕泗交流 喉间发出竭尽全力的气声  
挣扎了两分多钟 吴志强在空气中乱蹬的双脚终于重重落下  
他的身体抽搐了几下 嘴角白沫堆积  
又过了一分多钟 一切回归平静

非盛哲没有再说话 他安静地盯着吴志强变成了一具仅剩余温的尸体  
他松下了力道 扭头看了眼老师  
发现是奕杰正盯着自己 被抓包后状若无事地移开目光 然后走上前探了探吴志强的颈动脉  
确认死亡后和非盛哲一齐把尸体挂在了肉钩上  
钢制肉钩从锁骨凹槽穿入 背脊右侧穿出

两人都保持着沉默完成了这一切 似乎各怀心事  
非盛哲摘下手套开门出货厢  
是奕杰跟着出来  
他们的车在稍远一点的地方 两人需要走过一片杂草齐腰的荒地  
两人安静地走了五分钟 快到了

“小非，”好歹是大人，是奕杰决定由自己来开启谈话  
“老师什么事？”非盛哲闻声站定 转过身来看着是奕杰  
荒地里静而黑 非盛哲的瞳孔映射着月亮的光  
“我和他不熟，那个学生，他只是我教过课的几百个人里的一个而已。”  
“好，我知道了。”非盛哲还是不动声色 嘴角微微翘着 是奕杰无法分辨他是不是在微笑  
他最终叹了口气 走过去捧起了非盛哲的脸轻轻吻了下去  
行云流水 根本没给对方反应时间  
奇怪的是 非盛哲似乎并没有特别吃惊的反馈 他甚至微微张开嘴 任由对方的舌尖探进来

是奕杰甚至都忘了自己能这么温柔而小心翼翼  
他意犹未尽地啄了啄小非的唇角 然后抱住了对方  
下巴抵在非盛哲的肩窝  
是奕杰发现自己很喜欢这个姿势 他有点不太想松手

非盛哲轻轻呼气 然后抬手轻轻回抱住是奕杰的背  
今天的月亮很亮很圆  
“老师，”非盛哲开口，“那就不准反悔了哦。”  
这一次男人倒是回应得很快，声音懒散而从容：“这句话该是我跟你说吧，答应了就别想反悔。记住了，从今天起，你，是，我，的。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
